Equipment trolleys of this kind are known in different embodiments particularly in the medical sector. The equipment trolleys generally have a support framework with various shelf areas and/or drawers, which serve to receive a wide variety of items of equipment, for example pumps, instruments and light sources. In addition, the equipment trolleys are often fitted with pivotable retaining arms for monitors via which, for example, the operating surgeon can follow the operation during endoscopic surgery.
The equipment trolleys have to be designed for mobile use and must have a high degree of stability and resistance to overturning. To increase the resistance to overturning, it is known to arrange the center of gravity of the equipment trolleys as low down as possible, by a suitable arrangement of the items of equipment that are to be transported.
An equipment trolley of the kind in question is known from DE 298 01 799 U1. To increase the stability, the support arms of the castors in this known equipment trolley are designed to be extendable. As a result of the extendibility of the support arms, it is possible to enlarge the standing area of the equipment trolley, but only in the predefined directions of the support arms connected fixedly to the base plate.
A shift of the center of gravity, for example of an equipment trolley provided with a pivotable retaining arm for a monitor, can be counteracted only to an insufficient extent by the extendable support arms.